Unrequited Love
by Dollimesh
Summary: Tricked out of Never Land, Peter finds himself in a different body and back in London. Only it's set in modern day, and he winds up going to the same school as Wendy. A long time has gone by, and did I mention Peter has 'changed' Can Wendy still love him?
1. Oracle

The sun rose to an earthy boy, he wore leafy clothes, his russet brown hair was left untouched, his deep blue eyes mimicked the sky perfectly. He flew through the clouds, and slept on them too. He had a knife and a sword, and fought and killed pirates. His name was Peter Pan, and he lives in Never Land. In Never Land, the weather changes on his moods, today he started out happy, but in the end a storm was raging.

"Tink? Tinkerbell?" His voice called through the trees, searching for his little pixy friend. A small glow appeared behind him, and tickled his ear. "Tink! Stop it, that tickles!" Peter laughed.

Tinkerbell and golden hair and green eyes, her skin was pale and soft, and she too wore green leafy clothes. Her wings were silver, and hardly visible as the flapped them so quickly. And everywhere she flew, she left a stream of pixy dust behind her.

"What's that Tink?" Peter asked, Tinkerbell landing lightly on his shoulder and bending over into his ear. "What did you see by in the Indian Camp?"

Tinkerbell giggled, but it sounded more like a bell ringing it was so high pitched.

"The Oracle?" Peter asked, confused. Tink nodded her little golden head, then started making hand signs and little sounds and rings of her bell-like laugh. "Well, it won't hurt to pay her a visit." So, Peter took off into the sky and Tink glowed as she followed him.

They soared through the sky and played a little game of tag. Tink had won three times, Peter won once. "Tink, I don't now how you won." He grumbled again after a loss. She only giggled her ringing laugh, and shrugged her shoulders.

They landed on the earthy dirt ground of the Indian Camp. A fire was roaring, roasting a pig, and Tiger Lily was tossing herbs over it. She noticed Peter standing there with his legs apart and his hands on his hips, and Tinkerbell on his shoulder. "Peter!" She gasped.

They did not speak the same language, but they understood each other. She pointed toward a big teepee, and said, "Oracle." Peter nodded once and patted her black braided head.

"Thank you." He walked toward the teepee that was just like the others, but he knew the contents would be different. He pushed the animal hide aside from the opening, letting someone out, then entering himself.

The inside smelled greatly of burning incense, a rich thick smell. Peter scrunched his nose up it was so strong. But the Indian inside was used to it, so she didn't mind. She had long gray hair, that fell straight down along her back. Black and white painted lines crossed her face, and triangles were on her hands and feet. They were marked as arrows where the spirits would flow through. She motioned with an aged hand for Peter to sit.

He sat cross legged and closed his eyes, paying his respects to the spirits in this home. When he opened his eyes, the Oracle was staring at him with intent blank gray eyes. She didn't blink. Peter wondered why, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh!" The Oracle gasped. Peter jumped. "You, are in the wrong body." She whispered.

Peter asked, "What? Wrong body?"

She nodded her gray head, "Yes. Wrong body. Wrong soul. Everything is mixed up."

Peter got frustrated, "Stop speaking in riddles lady, what's wrong?"

She pointed to him, still not blinking, "Everything is wrong, but I can fix it."

"Fine then, fix it." Peter huffed.

She grabbed a stick of burning incense and waved it in front of Peter, she chanted some words, and called to the spirits to help her then pointed at Peter.

"What did you do lady?" Peter asked, his eyes drooping. "I can't," He started falling, "See." He fell to the floor.

"Sleep. When you wake, everything will be back to normal." She whispered.

--

Tinkerbell rang viciously in Peter's ear. "Ah, Tink? Stop it, I want to sleep." _What?_ Peter bolted upright. That voice, it wasn't his. Was it? It was too different, too high pitched. What happened? Was he sick? Tinkerbell rang in his ear again. "Tink! Stop! It's me, it's Peter!"

She looked at him skeptically then pointed to the water basin. Peter stood up and looked down, had his feet always been that small and delicate? Was it because he wasn't eating? He walked over to the water basin and looked down at his reflection.

Pale baby blue eyes? Soft pink skin? Brown curly hair? Freckles? That wasn't his face, but it was him inside. Or was he a girl?

Peter touched his new face and gasped, even his hand was different. It was smaller, more petite. He looked down over his new body. He still wore green leafy clothes, only know he was wearing a skirt. "What?" Peter gasped again. He flew over to the full length mirror he had brought for Wendy when she was still here and looked as his, or was it her, reflection.

Long slender legs, small waist, breasts! Peter looked at Tink through the mirror. Looked back at his, her?, reflection, then back at Tink. Then, he fainted. Or rather, she fainted.

--

Peter woke up on the ground, "Arg. What a bad dream." He rubbed his face with his hand. It felt the same as it always has. He grinned, but when he sat up he screamed. The reflection was the reflection he saw in his dream. But it wasn't a dream. It was real. Peter Pan was now a, "Girl?"

They sky darkened, and storm began to fall.

--

**I was thinking of other stories to write, and this came to me as I was sleeping. I was so glad I remembered it! So, this is the first chapter of Unrequited Love. Enjoy, and review please.**


	2. Acceptance and Betrayal

Peter flew through the sky in a bee line toward the Indian Camp. When he -- she -- got there, the Oracle camp was missing. Peter looked everywhere, and saw Tiger Lily, he -- she -- stalked up to her. "Where's the Oracle!?" Peter yelled.

She dropped the water bucket she was holding and shook her head, "Oracle gone. Dead." Then she pointed to the ground, then the sky, then wriggled her fingers as they flowed with the wind.

"Crap!" Peter jumped into the air and searched for the Mermaid Lagoon. He -- she -- landed at the base of the water and ducked his -- her -- head near the water, clicked his -- her -- tongue, calling the mermaids.

One came to him -- her-- and stared with big silver eyes.

_"What happened to me?"_ Peter asked in mermish.

It answered, _"Fate."_ Then it swam back under the water. Peter cursed then flew back to the underground tree house.

"Tink? What's wrong with me? Why am I a girl?" Peter moaned.

Tinkerbell rang her bell at Peter, then whispered in his -- her -- ear.

"What? Leave Never Land? Never!" Peter yelled, standing up. "Go see Wendy? Why? She'll help me? How? Teach me to be a girl? No way!" Peter stalked to the center of the room, "I don't want to be a girl! I want to be a boy and stay in Never Land, and have fun!" Peter crossed his -- her -- arms, crossed his -- her -- legs and pouted.

"What did you say, Tink! I'm acting like a girl?!" Peter growled at her, but it sounded more like a purr. Tink ringed her bell laughing. Peter put his -- her -- hands in his -- her -- head and started crying. "Fine, I'll go to London, back to Wendy."

Tinkerbell landed on his -- her -- shoulder and whispered. "I need a new name? Why? Peter is a boy name? Fine, you're a girl, you think of a name."

Tinkerbell thought for a second then rang her bell, again she whispered. "Petunia? Why that name? It sounds like Peter?" He -- she -- thought about it for a second. "Petunia Pan? Fine."

"What's that Tink? I need to start saying I'm a girl? I do say I'm a girl. What? Fine." Petunia stood up on her legs and combed her fingers through her hair. "Happy?" Tinkerbell nodded. "So then, off to London." Petunia crawled out of the underground tree house one last time.

"Oh, Tink you can't come with me, can you?" Tinkerbell shook her head. "Then, start all over again. Bring someone here to be the new Peter Pan. Make him bring Lost Boys back to Never Land. When I come back, I want it to be the same."

Tinkerbell flew over Petunia and let the pixie dust scatter. She thought of a happy thought, then flew into the sky, waving goodbye to Never Land.

--

Tinkerbell watched "Petunia" fly away into the sky, and grinned her little pixy grin. She wriggled her fingers, and laughed her tiny bell laugh. Her plan worked perfectly. She didn't think "Petunia" would fall for it so easily. He laughed again. There was no way Wendy would welcome "Petunia." Wendy loved Peter, and Peter no longer existed. Tinkerbell floated up to the top of the nearest tree and danced on the highest leaf. Ringing her bell with every step she took. She was delighted. She wanted this "Petunia" girl to leave. Tinkerbell was in love with Peter, not Petunia. Same with Wendy, and so she knew Wendy would turn Petunia down.

Tinkerbell giggled, her plan worked perfectly.

Now, fairies are so small they only have room for one feeling at a time. When "Petunia" first opened her eyes, and claimed to be Peter, Tinkerbell scoffed. She didn't believe her. She was an impostor. Tinkerbell didn't have room left to have second thoughts. She had her plan and she stuck to it. Now, "Petunia" was gone, and so was Peter. And Tinkerbell laughed.

--

**Tinkerbell is a little devil! Grawr! Review! Please?**


	3. Wendy's Background

Wendy stared out of her bedroom window at the pale blue sky. She had her favorite shirt and jeans on, and pink socks to warm her feet. She was daydreaming, as she usually did of the time she was in Never Land. The happy memory decorated her thoughts and lightened her mood. A few years after they had came back from Never Land, their family had gone into a huge debt. They couldn't pay for all the new children they had. They were forced to move out of their original house, and moved to the poorer section of London. Also, her parents had gotten divorced arguing about the cost of things and the amount of children. In fact, they had to send them all away. In the end, all that was left of their children were the original three: Wendy, John, and Michael. They still visited the other children, but their parents didn't know about it.

On the weekends, Wendy, John and Michael would visit the children in an old abandoned warehouse, where they lived. Wendy came there to tell them stories, give them food, clean their clothes, mend their socks, and play with them. That was another happy moment. But, she always had to come back to reality.

Living in an apartment with three bedrooms, one bathroom, the living room and kitchen together, with her lonely once beautiful mother, Mary, and her two brothers, John and Michael. Her brothers shared a room, while Wendy had her own. Though her room also doubled as a storage room, so she only went to her room for sleep.

But this is where Wendy sat, looking out the window from the seventh story apartment, remembering and hoping that one day Peter would fly through her window with his hand out for her to take. Then they would fly back to Never Land together, and have another happy memory. But the chances of that happening were slim to none. They had moved, along with any real hopes of going back to Never Land.

"Wendy, come here for breakfast." Mary, Wendy's mother called from the kitchen across the hall. Wendy stood and walked out of her room, careful not to step on anything on her way out. John and Michael were already at school. Today was Friday, and it was late start for her high school.

She sat down at the counter, and looked down at her oatmeal, she sighed. "Thank you, mother for this wonderful meal of warm sugar coated oatmeal." Wendy said, as warmly as she could. Though deep in her heart she was disappointed. Her mother had said that today she was going to make her eggs and toast.

"I'm sorry, Wendy dear. We don't have any more eggs. There is some toast though." Her mother pointed to the black squares beside the bowl. "I have to go to work now, be good."

Wendy sighed again, and picked up her spoon and ate her oatmeal quietly. When she finished the oatmeal she took the burned toast and threw them in the trash. She walked toward the door, took her house key from the table, and swung her green backpack onto her back. She slipped her pink feet into her sneakers, and stepped outside into the hall. Mr. Anderson, their neighbor was taking his dog out for a walk. It reminded Wendy of Nana, her old dog. They had to sell her for extra money.

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson. How is Ace today?" Wendy asked, bending down to pet Ace on the head.

"He's doing just fine, thank you for asking." Mr. Anderson replied warmly. "Have a good day at school today, Wendy."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson." Wendy started down the stairs. Unfortunately for her, the seventh floor didn't have an elevator. In fact, this building originally only had six stories, but another was added. They didn't have the time or the money though to make the elevator go all the way up, so she had to go down the stairs to the sixth floor before taking the elevator down to the lobby.

In the elevator was the landlord, "Miss Darling, tell your mother to pay this months rent." He said, crossing his arms.

Wendy nodded. "Okay Mr. Willson, don't worry about a thing. My mother gets her paycheck today."

Mr. Willson nodded, "Uh huh. She better."

"Goodbye, Mr. Willson." Wendy waved as she got off the elevator.

She was the only one in the apartment complex that was sixteen years old, and the only one that went to high school. Her brother John would be joining her in high school next year though.

Wendy walked out the building and turned right, starting to walk to school. It wasn't very far. She went to the public high school, ironically it was called, Public High School. Their mascot was a fish.

"Wendy!" It was Melanie Kim, Wendy's friend. They had the same English period.

"What?"

"You're not going to believe what happened last night. Nick and I had our first kiss! It was so romantic." Melanie explained.

Wendy gasped, "No way."

"Yes way."

"Don't just stand there, tell me everything!" Wendy giggled.

Melanie began to go into an intensely detailed story of what happened with her boyfriend, Nick last night.

They walked through the crowds of other students getting to school, still talking. As they were walking through the crowd, Wendy knocked over a small delicate looking girl with russet brown hair and pale baby blue eyes. "Oh, sorry." Wendy said.

The girl looked up at her with wide eyes. She looked like she was about to cry, but Melanie pulled Wendy along with her before Wendy could say anything to her. She felt like she knew that girl. Well, she apparently went to school here, they probably just met in the halls before. So, Wendy shrugged it off and concentrated on Melanie's story.

--

The bell rang and the girl was still sitting on the floor when Wendy had knocked her over. "Wendy?" The girl's high voice wondered. She stood up and walked toward the office of the school.

--

**Yay! This chapter is about Wendy! Reviewness? Oh, but Wendy knocked over a girl with russet brown hair, pale baby blue eyes. Does she remind you of anyone?**


	4. New Student

Wendy walked into her first period class, she had Geometry with her friend Lizzy. The blackboard in the front of the class said in bold letter: TEST TODAY! Wendy groaned, another test.

"Wendy, can you believe we have _another_ test? Mrs. Cooper wants us to die!" Lizzy complained.

"I don't think she's _that_ evil, Lizzy. Maybe she's just bored?" Lizzy was an American girl from Texas. She had red hair pulled back in a pony tail, and freckles decorated her heart shaped face. She wore purple glasses on her button nose, and her eyes were a bright green that when she wore her glasses the green shone like flashlights.

Mrs. Cooper was their meanest teacher, if they didn't have a test or a pop quiz, they had loads of homework. Impossible amounts of homework that no one could finish. Wendy and Lizzy had decided it was because she didn't have a life, so she needed homework and tests to grade. They giggled at their own little joke.

"Quiet down class! Now!" Her sharp, aged faced looked grim. "We have a new student today." She beckoned forward a petite looking girl with russet curly brown hair and pale baby blue eyes.

"Hey, that's the girl I knocked over today." Wendy whispered to Lizzy.

"Why'd you do that? She looks like she'd fall over anyway."

Wendy gave a quiet gasp, "It wasn't on purpose!"

"Wendy Darling and Elizabeth Collins! Stop talking this instant!" Mrs. Cooper shrieked. "Child, introduce yourself."

The small girl smiled a wide familiar grin. "I am Petunia --" Then she stopped smiling.

Everyone was quiet and stared at the small Petunia girl. Mrs. Cooper sighed, "What is your last name?"

The Petunia girl gasped, "Um." She looked around frantically for a name she could use. She saw a text book with the name, "Harcourt!" She finally shouted out. "My name is Petunia Harcourt."

"Good, now was that so hard?" Mrs. Cooper asked sarcastically.

Petunia nodded, "Yes, actually it was."

Mrs. Cooper glared at the girl. Lizzy whispered to Wendy, "This girl has a serious death wish."

"Miss Elizabeth Collins! Stand up, now!" Mrs. Cooper yelled.

Lizzy shot up like a bullet. "Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Cooper looked at the Petunia girl and pointed to Lizzy, "Sit behind her."

"Okay." The little girl skipped over to her new desk and sat behind Lizzy. She poked Lizzy on the shoulder and whispered, "Hi!"

Lizzy smiled nervously, "Hey?" She mouthed to Wendy, _"What the heck?"_

Wendy mouthed back, _"Try and be nice."_

Mrs. Cooper began class by reciting the rules for the new student. "There will be no talking unless you are called on."

Wendy felt someone poking her left shoulder and turned to see Lizzy holding a folded piece of paper, and indicating with her other hand that it was from Petunia. Wendy snatched the note quickly and opened it under her desk.

_"Hi, Wendy!"_

Wendy tried to smile warmly at the new girl, but this was getting weird.

"No electronic devices!" Mrs. Cooper continued. Pacing in the front of the class. After she finished reciting the rules, by heart. She passed out the test papers. "Oh, Petunia try your best on the test. If you don't do well, I'll try not to count it too much." She grinned.

Wendy shook her head, Mrs. Cooper was already giving her a hard time.

Before Wendy started her test she looked at the girl behind Lizzy, Petunia was staring at her test with her pencil in her hand, then switched hands, then switched hands again. Was she for real? Didn't she know how to write? Wendy shrugged it off, then started her test.

When she finished she looked back at Petunia again, now it seemed she found her writing hand, and was busy trying to write her name. She was constantly looked frustrated and erasing what she already had. Did she want to write it in perfect calligraphy? It wasn't that hard to spell, was it? She did send Wendy a note.

"Oh!" Wendy gasped, it was Lizzy's handwriting. She had Lizzy write it for her. Wendy glanced back at the strange girl, she needed help.

On the back of the note Petunia gave to Wendy, she quickly wrote out, _"Petunia Harcourt."_ Then tossed it on the new girl's desk. She stared at it, then back to Wendy. She smiled.

This girl was strange.

--

**A new girl who doesn't even know how to write her own name? Wendy's in for a lot, find out why.**


	5. Stalker

Lizzy groaned, "I swear! I totally failed that test!"

Wendy shrugged, "I studied last night. I thought we might have a test today."

Lizzy and Wendy walked out of their Geometry class. Wendy waved her goodbye, "I'll see you at lunch!"

"See ya!" Lizzy walked through to the portables.

Wendy turned around and faced a small girl, and almost knocked her over again. "Oh! Petunia, I'm sorry!"

Petunia smiled, "Thanks for helping me, but I didn't need any help."

"Your welcome." Wendy walked away.

The Petunia girl followed her, "Hey! Where's room B220?"

"That's my class too, I'll take you there." Wendy offered, trying her best to be nice to this new girl. She was just new and didn't have any friends. Wendy made it up in her mind that she would be Petunia's friend.

All along the way to their second period, Petunia kept asking Wendy questions like, "What's your favorite color?" "Does this outfit make me look fat?" "Do you think I'm pretty?" "What's your favorite food?" "What's your most favorite place in the whole world?" "Who is your favorite person?"

Wendy answered them the best she could, but it was kind of hard when she couldn't even finish her answers before a new round of questions came. Wendy sighed, she was in for a long hour.

--

School ended, and Wendy began to walk home. She said goodbye to her friends, and crossed the street. As she was walking home, Wendy saw a stray dog. It was a little beagle, and it was limping.

"Oh, you poor thing. Will you let me take you home?" Wendy knelt down so she could pet the wounded puppy. It growled weakly at her. "Shh. Shh." She patted the dog softly on the head. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

It gave her a doggy grin and wagged it's tail. "There you go. Let me pick you up, okay?" Wendy wrapped her arms around the dog and lifted it up. "There, that's a good dog."

Wendy continued on her way home, talking to the dog in her arms. "You know, you remind me of one of the Lost Boys." She whispered to him. It barked playfully in her arms and licked her face. Wendy giggled, "I think I'll call you, Nibs!" _Grouchy at first, but when you want something you open your arms for it_, Wendy thought.

Wendy was so preoccupied with her new found beagle, that she didn't hear the pair of feet following her home.

"John? Michael? I'm home, and I brought a puppy!" Wendy called for her brothers.

John came running into the living room with Michael right behind him. "It's so cute!" Michael shrieked.

"Careful, you might scare him." John said, hitting Michael over the head.

"Now, now boys. The puppy is hurt, so don't do anything with him yet." Wendy explained as she went to the kitchen to grab a wet towel, but was stopped on the way when the front door knocked.

"Hello?" Wendy opened the door. "Oh! Petunia! What are you doing here?"

Petunia grinned, "I don't know!" And walked into their apartment. "Wow! This place is so small!"

John and Michael looked at the strange girl that stepped into their apartment.

"Um," Wendy started to say something, but shook her head. Instead, she watched Petunia walk all over the apartment, looking in every nook and cranny. Getting herself acquainted with everything.

John asked, "Are you planning to live here? Did I miss something? Are you moving, Wendy?"

Wendy shook her head. "Mother didn't say anything. Petunia, what did you say you were here for?"

Petunia shrugged. "I don't know. It just felt like a good idea at the time!"

"I good idea to follow my sister home?" Michael asked her. "Are you okay?"

Wendy scolded her brother for saying something like that to her guest. "I'm sorry, Petunia."

"No, apologizes! I am now the ruler of this couch!" Petunia cried, bouncing on the worn out sofa.

"Oh, no! Petunia we're not supposed to jump on the furniture! And our neighbor below us will get angry." Wendy begged her to stop.

Petunia giggled. "People live under you! Great!" She stood on her head, her slender legs up in the air, and her skirt fell over her head. "HELLO PEOPLE UNDER WENDY'S HOUSE!" She screamed.

Wendy covered John and Michael's eyes. "Petunia, stop!"

"Why?" Petunia sat cross legged on the coffee table.

"You're going to get us into trouble!" John said under Wendy's arm.

Michael piped up, "You're scaring me!"

Wendy couldn't take anymore of this, "Petunia, I am sorry, but you have to leave right now." She opened the door, and her mother walked in.

"Hello, dears. How was school? Oh! Who is this?"

John and Michael groaned. Petunia smiled, "I'm Petunia!"

Wendy's mother smiled, "Oh, won't you stay for tea? I just bought some."

Petunia shook her head. "Nope." Then walked out, "Bye Wendy! See you tomorrow!"

Wendy's mother asked, "What was that about?"

John and Michael groaned again.

--

**Petunia can be so annoying, don't you think? What happened to the doggy? He's hiding, Shh. ;)**


	6. Heroine to Rescue

"Wendy, get ready for bed!" Her mother calls from the kitchen, cleaning up after their dinner.

Wendy sits on her bed, stroking the soft fur of the beagle puppy, she watches the stars winking at her from her open window. Her window is always open, waiting, waiting . . .

Sunlight pouring down through the trees above her brown head, she sits on a giant toadstool waiting in Never Land for the boy to come to her again. She watches the fairies flutter about her, whispering to each other as they fly by, wondering what a girl is doing in Never Land. The fairies don't notice she has been here before, they don't notice the girl is the Wendy Lady. Whom Peter has told them stories about, they don't know.

So, she sits. Waiting for Peter Pan to come to her once more. She calls, "Peter?"

A familiar face pops up in front of her, "What do you want?" An angry, high pitched voice asks.

...

"Bark! Bark!" Michael barks in Wendy's ear. "Like that, Nibs. Bark!"

"Michael, what are you teaching, Nibs?" Wendy rubbed her eyes.

"I'm teaching him to wake you up. You're late, you know." Michael said, crossing his small arms.

Wendy groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "It's Saturday." She closed her eyes, "Oh!" Wendy jumped out of bed, Nibs barking at her heels. Today she was supposed to go to the Lost Boys. She completely forgot.

"Mother, I'll be back later!" Wendy called, Nibs followed her out the door. "I should get a leash for you." She told Nibs.

She walked to her neighbor on her left, and knocked on the red door. An old man opened it, "Back, Ace. Back!"

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson." Wendy greeted warmly.

He put on his glasses, "Oh, Wendy. Good morning. What is it?"

"Do you have an old leash I could have? I just found a dog yesterday, and I need to take him on a walk. Nibs! Get back here!" But the puppy started walking down the stairs, sniffing as it went.

"Of course." He reached to the side of the door and brought out a black leash. "Take good care of him, now."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson. Nibs! Get back!" Wendy ran after him.

Mr. Anderson shook his head. "Oh dear."

"Heel, Nibs! Heel!" Wendy yelled, she got the leash on him, but he kept wanting to run off.

"HI!"

"AAUGH!" Wendy screamed. She turned around, Petunia was standing behind her smiling.

Petunia went over to Nibs, "Hi! Aren't you a giant fearsome creature!" She patted him on the head. "Where're you going, Wendy? Can I come?"

"No, you can't come. I'm going to visit my bro. --"

"Why can't I come? I have nothing to do today! Please! Let me come with you! You'll hardly know I'm there! I promise to be good and quiet! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Petunia groveled on the floor, rolling over onto her back.

"Petunia, get up! Girl's shouldn't act like this!" Wendy scolded.

Petunia shot up, "You're right!" Worry crossed her face. "Wendy, I have to tell you a secret! Come with me!" She grabbed Wendy's hand and ran off, dragging Wendy, dragging Nibs. They ran into an alley where no one was. It was dark, and cold. Wendy rubbed her arms.

"What is it?" Wendy asked. She was getting annoyed again.

Petunia looked worried again. "Um." She was blushing. "Wendy, I -" She shook her head. "I . . . Wendy . . . Wendy I love you!" She smiled, "There, I feel a little better now that's out. So, you see Wendy! I'll be with you everywhere, I made that promise with you! I promised I would come back for you, and I have!"

Wendy stared, her mouth hanging open like a dead fish. "What?"

Petunia said again, "I love you!"

"Goodbye." Wendy walked off. Of course, Petunia followed!

"Wait! Wendy, I'm not done!" Petunia chased after her.

Wendy yelled over her shoulder, "If you want to kiss me, don't! I'm not like that!" She bumped into a tall man. "Oh! I'm sorry."

He stared at her, "No problem, but you look cold. Let me help you get warm. I know what we could do to get you very warm." His eyes gleamed, and he grabbed Wendy's hand. Nibs barked at him, but he kicked him away.

"Nibs! Let me go!" Wendy screamed. The man pushed her body against his, and carried her off into another alley across the street. "No!" Wendy cried.

"Heh. I'll get you warm. I know what to do. First, you have to take off all your clothes. Then I take off all my clothes. Body heat transfer, that's what you have to do." He said rhythmically. He started to take off Wendy's shirt.

"No! Stop!" Wendy tried to push him off, but he was too big and too strong. He threw her shirt over his shoulder, then started to unhook her bra. "No!" Wendy screamed. "Someone! HELP ME!" He threw her bra over his shoulder.

"Yes. Body heat transfer. And if you're bored, I can play with you." He grinned an evil grin, his tongue hanging out the corner of his mouth. "Just a taste." He whispered. He bent his head over Wendy's breasts, and licked one of her boobs. "Heh."

Wendy started to cry, she was going to be raped, and nobody was coming to save her. She felt the man's tongue trail down to her belly button. Then his sweaty warm hands started to unbutton her jeans. Wendy shivered. All hope was leaving her, as every article of her clothing was thrown over the man's shoulder. Soon, she was lying naked in a pile of trash, the man hovering over her taking off his own jeans.

"Help." Wendy whispered, just before the man pressed his lips to hers.

"Hey! Leave Wendy Lady alone!" Petunia's voice rang out, clear, crisp, and loud. She stood, legs apart and hands on her waist.

Through Wendy's tears she thought she saw Peter.

The man stood up, "Oh, do you want to play too?"

Petunia stuck out her tongue, "Gross!" She ran at him and kicked him in the gut, knocking all the air out of him. Then, she chopped his neck, and he fell to the ground unconscious. "Well, that was easy." She looked at Wendy and blushed. "Err. Wendy I never thought I'd see this much of you before." She didn't turn away though, she went over to Wendy and helped her put her clothes back on. Her hands were trembling, and she was blushing like crazy.

"Wendy? Are you okay?" Petunia asked, waving her hand in front of her.

"Nibs?" Wendy asked.

"Oh." Petunia lowered her eyes, "I don't think he's alive."

--

**This chapter is pretty graphic. That's why it's rated T! lol. aww. But poor Nibs the doggy. He be dead.**

**Ah, I can't think of a name for this chapter. All that come to mind are: Rape, Dreams and Rape, Nearly Raped. Something to do with rape! Oh well. Untitled works too.**


	7. A Kiss

"What?" Wendy gasped, tears began to flow from her brown eyes. "Nibs, is dead?" She sobbed. Too many bad things have happened today. Wendy fell to her knees, head in her hands and cried. Nibs was dead. She only had him for two days, and already he was gone. His death struck her like a thunderbolt, so sudden. Too soon.

Petunia didn't know what to do. "It's okay, Wendy. I'll find you another dog." She knelt down next to Wendy and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't cry, please. It's making me feel really useless." She tried to take Wendy's mind off of Nibs by talking about other things. "Want to know what I think? I think Nibs is in a happier place. Running across a big field, full of lots of other dogs. I bet he misses you." Petunia begged, "Please stop crying, Wendy."

But Wendy still sobbed. "I can't believe it." She whimpered, "He's gone." Her body shook violently.

Petunia sighed, "You're going to go into hysterics if you keep going on like this." Petunia bit her lip, and tried to think of ways to make Wendy happy again. "Hey! Watch this!" Petunia bent over and stood on her hands, her skirt fell over her face again. "Look, Wendy! Smile!"

It didn't work, Wendy still cried. Petunia sat down next to her, she couldn't do anything to make her happy again.

Suddenly, Wendy cried, "I want to see Peter again!"

Petunia looked up, "Peter Pan?"

"Yes! I -- I want to see him!" Wendy sobbed, shaking her head. "I miss him!"

Petunia shook her head. "No, you're just sad because Nibs died. You think no one dies in Neverland, but they do. Even if they don't die of old age, they still die."

Wendy stopped crying, and lifted her tear stained face. "How do you know Neverland?"

"Oops." Petunia gasped, "I shouldn't have said that."

"How do you know Neverland? Did Peter take you there? He said I was the only girl. He lied to me!" Wendy cried again.

"Oh! No!" Petunia wrapped her arms around Wendy again, "Peter didn't do that! He would never to that to you, I know!"

"How do you know?" Wendy shrieked again.

Petunia sighed, this was getting troublesome. She was going to have to tell her, "Wendy, I am Peter." She stopped crying and looked up. "Haven't you ever thought I looked like him?" Petunia asked.

Wendy shook her head, "No, you're Petunia Harcourt. You're not Peter Pan. Peter Pan is a boy, you're a girl."

Petunia nodded, "I'm not really sure how it happened myself, but I am Peter Pan. Or, I used to be. I'll tell you what happened."

So, Petunia told Wendy her secret, starting with the Oracle. Then the crazy dream that turned out to be real, and that was how Peter first found out he was a girl. Then Tinkerbell telling him to go back to London and see the Wendy Lady. And the reason behind her telling Wendy, "I love you."

Wendy seemed to understand, but it was all very confusing. "So, you're a girl now, Peter?"

She nodded her head. "Yup." She popped the p.

Wendy screamed, "You saw me naked Peter!" Petunia cringed back. "You helped me dress! You touched me!"

Petunia tried to calm her down, "But, I'm a girl now! I'm not a boy! I can't do that to you!"

Wendy couldn't calm down. She wouldn't calm down. Petunia should have chosen a better day to tell Wendy, she had too much already today. Nibs died, she almost got raped, Petunia saw her naked, and now she finds out that Petunia is Peter. She shook her head, kicked her legs, threw her arms out in front of her trying to scare Petunia away.

Petunia panicked, "Wendy, stop!" She held down Wendy's legs with her knees, so she'd stop kicking. She grabbed her arms and held them behind Wendy's back, and to stop her head from shaking she kissed her.

Wendy stopped everything. Petunia was kissing her.

--

**ZOMG! Girl on girl action!**


	8. What's your name?

Petunia leaned away from Wendy when she stopped struggling, "Ah." She exhaled.

Wendy stared at Petunia with wide eyes, then slapped her. "Ouch!" Petunia held her cheek. It was stinging from Wendy's hand. "What was that for?"

"You kissed me!" Wendy glared.

"It was for a good reason!" Petunia yelled.

Wendy scoffed, "What reason was that?" Her arms crossed, staring Petunia down with burning eyes.

"I love you! I still love you!" Petunia yelled, "Why can't you understand that? No matter what form I'm in, I'll still love you!" She looked almost pleadingly at Wendy. Tears threatened to overflow, her blue eyes glistened.

Wendy was close to getting up and comforting her, but remembering who she really was she turned her head. "I'm sorry." She shook her head, "I'm not like that."

"Like what?" Petunia asked.

"I'm not gay!" Wendy yelled.

Petunia was confused, "Am I gay?"

Wendy scoffed and threw her hands up, "Yes, you are! You're a girl, and you like another girl! Me!"

Petunia pleaded again, "But I'm still a boy inside! Please, Wendy I love you!"

"What do you want from me?" Wendy sighed. She stood up, hands hanging limply at her sides.

Petunia wrapped her arms around Wendy and whispered in her ear, "Tell me you love me." Wendy shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't love you anymore." Wendy nearly cried. She didn't like to hurt other people, and it just dawned on her how much she was hurting the Peter Pan inside of Petunia. But, she couldn't possibly change the way she sees people, just for her, could she? Wendy suddenly realized that Petunia wasn't letting go, and she was trembling. "Petunia?"

"Don't call me that!" Her shrill voice shrieked. Wendy could feel Petunia's tears through her shirt. They stood there for hours, and finally Petunia cried out all her tears. She wiped her eyes, "I should take you home."

Wendy shook her head, "I should take you home."

Petunia's head dropped, "Have you forgotten? I'm not from this world, at least, not for a long while." So, Petunia walked Wendy back to her seventh floor apartment, the police were there talking to her mother. Petunia shrunk against the wall, hoping not to be seen.

"Where have you been? We've looked everywhere!" Wendy's mother cried, flinging her arms desperately around her daughter.

Wendy hadn't realized how late it had been, and it was hard to believe it was still Saturday. She gasped, she didn't get to bring the Lost Boys their food for the week. She would have to go tomorrow. "I'm sorry, mother."

Petunia tried to leave quietly, but one of the police officers stopped her. "Hold on there." He beckoned her to come to him. Hesitantly, she walked forward. "What's your name?" He hand a pen and paper out. "Well?"

"Pe-Pet-Petu-"

"Petra? Petra what?" He asked again.

She stammered, "Har-Harco-"

"Petra Harco?" He asked.

"-Court."

"Petra Court?"

"Harcourt." She replied, and she was about to say that her name was Petunia, but shook her head otherwise.

He stared at her, "Your name is Petra Harcourt?" Relieved that he finally got her name, he asked, "How old are you?"

She stared at him blankly. She didn't know how old she was. In Neverland, she never had to worry about her age before. "Um." She tried to remember how old Wendy was, surely they were about the same age. "15." She finally answered.

He looked her over, "Uh huh, and what are you to Wendy?"

"What am I?"

He nodded, "Friend, relative, or did you just happen to walk past her?"

'Petra,' replied, "Friend." She nodded, as if acknowledging it herself.

"Right." He turned back to the other officer and whispered something to him. "Okay, well I got to take you in."

Petra gasped, "What? What did I do?"

"Calm down, we just have to check some things. If everything all checks out, you're good to go." He said, his hands in front of him. "Come on, be a good girl."

Petra glanced at Wendy, she was too busy being looked over by her mother to notice what was going on. She panicked, "No!" She ran out the door and into the hallway. Heart thudding faster, she ran for the stairs. In her hurried panic she fell down the flight of stair onto the sixth floor landing. The residents who saw screamed and ran for their rooms.

"Come back here!" She heard the officer grunt behind her, she decided to ditch the elevator and run down the rest of the stairs.

She ran down them, two, three at a time. Flying down in such a rush, she knocked passerby over. Petra still heard the officer chasing after her, so she could not stop. Even when she reached outside, and felt the cool air on her face, she couldn't stop. Even when her side burned and her lungs cried out for air, she still ran. Petra knew that if the police caught her, they wouldn't let her leave. She wasn't from this world. There wasn't a 'Petra Harcourt,' or even a 'Petunia Harcourt.' There wasn't ever any, and even if there was now it wasn't her. Tears or sweat streamed down her face, but she still ran. Her muscles screamed, her side felt like an arrow pierced her, her lungs cried out for her to stop. Everything in her body cried for her to stop, but her mind and will power urged her forward. It was the only thing keeping her going. Even when she couldn't hear the police after her, she still ran. She ran until she reached the dark damp alley she brought Wendy to so many hours ago, had it really only been one day? Too much had happened in one day.

The girl who was now named Petra, sat behind a dumpster and cried herself to sleep.

--

**Oh dear. The cops are after 'Petra.' (I did not think of the name Petra, it was suggested by kasmira36) Petunia is now known as Petra! Horray!**


	9. Leaving

Wendy stared out her bedroom window, it was Sunday, and she was in a daze. When she had left to go to the Lost Boys today, she expected Petunia to jump out, but she didn't (Wendy doesn't know about Petunia's name change to Petra.) Wendy hadn't realized just how much Petunia meant to her, she liked that annoying factor about her. It reminded her of Peter, as it should because she was Peter. It was all too new to Wendy.

"These things don't just happen." Wendy sighed. She stayed at the window for a few more minutes, before she realized her stomach was growling. She got up and was going to get a snack from the kitchen, but a piece of paper flew in through her window. She caught it, and was about to toss it in the trash but the bold font caught her attention.

"**THE CIRCUS RAVELLO**." It began. "**Finest Show in London. !Beasts, Bravado, and Brouhaha!**"

"A circus!" Wendy mused, and looked under the bold font.

It read, "CARNIVAL APPEARANCE LATER, TRAVELING CIRCUS."

Wendy gasped, "A circus and a carnival! How exciting!" She ran out of her room, holding the pink ad up to her brothers. They gathered around her with gasps and cries and shouts of joy.

Michael squealed, "I want cotton candy! And I want to see the bears!"

"I want to see the abnormal things, like hairy women." John said, just as happy as his brother.

"We'll ask mother if we can go when she gets back." Wendy said.

John and Michael looked at each other, a look of mischievousness in their eyes, "What if she doesn't know?"

"We can leave a note!" Michael said, grabbing a notepad and pen, and began to write a note.

Wendy shook her head, "That's not responsible. We will do no such thing."

"Then why bother showing us this ad!" Michael whined. "I wanna see the lions and bears!"

Wendy shook her head, arms crossed, "Both of you go to your room." They hung their heads and walked slowly to their room, occasionally they would look back with hopeful eyes, but turned back and continued to their room. Wendy sighed, "Things don't just happen."

She grabbed a pop-tart from the box on the counter and popped it into the toaster. Wendy walked into the living room and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on and watching for a few seconds while her pop-tart finished 'cooking.' For some reason, every time it pops up it makes a loud screech, and every time Wendy hears it she jumps. No one else in her family acts that way, only her. Maybe she's the only one who remembers how Hook's hook sounds scraping against metal.

Scc**RR**EEE**EECCCCHHHH!!**

Wendy jumped, hand flying to her neck, and sighed. She stood up from the old couch and took the pop-tarts out of the toaster. She took a big bite out of one and muffled a scream. "It hot!" She cried, and choked it back up onto her plate. "Ew." She looked at the big chunk of half chewed pop-tart. "Well, that teaches me to wait." She sighed, and sat down at the counter watching TV waiting for her pop-tarts to cool down.

"Oh!" She realized John and Michael must be hungry too, but were too scared to come out of their room. She grabbed another pop-tart from the box and popped it in the toaster. She put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't jump. However, she didn't hear it screech, but she did jump just the same. She put the pop-tarts on different plates, one for John and one for Michael she counted in her head. She walked into the hall and knocked on their door. "John? Michael? I have pop-tarts for you two!" Nothing. No sound came from their room. Normally, they'd be jumping over each other trying to see who gets it first. They must still be mad. She turned the handle and walked in, "Guys, come o-"

She gasped, hands flying to her mouth, plates and pop-tarts falling to the floor. They were gone.

Her memory trailed back to the pop-tarts in the toaster, she didn't hear it, but she jumped. Hook? She looked around frantically, searching for a note. Some note, and she found one.

_"Dear Wendy, don't be mad. We just wanted to go to the circus and carnival. See you soon, John and Michael."_

Her heart calmed when she knew it wasn't Hook's doing. But started racing again as she wrote a new note for her mother, telling her she went to go look for John and Michael.

She ran out the apartment, teeth grinding together, "You two are going to be in so much trouble." She growled. Ace, Mr. Anderson's dog whimpered when it heard her growl, and it was still in his own apartment next door.

Wendy ran out, running toward where the ad said the carnival and circus would be. It would take too long to run, so she waited for the bus. The first bus had already left, John and Michael must have taken that. The bus finally came, she paid the fare and sat at the back. Suddenly, the bus stopped again. It was letting on another girl, a small girl with brown wavy hair. "Petunia?" Wendy gasped.

The girl looked up and saw Wendy sitting in the back of the bus, she was about to make a run for it, but the bus had already started moving.

"Petunia! Sit here!" Wendy called her over. The girl looked around nervously, searching for any police officers, but when she saw none she walked over to the back of the bus and sat next to Wendy.

"Petra." The girl said.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"My name is Petra now."

Wendy gasped, "Oh. Because of the police." She nodded as if she understood.

Petra shook her head, "What are you doing here?" Wendy went into a full length discussion about what happened, starting with the ad and ending with her on the bus. Not wanting to sound like a scaredy cat, she kept the little bit about her jumping whenever the toaster screech out of the story. It was so long, it took the whole bus ride. "Well, that's nice to know, but I got to get off now." Petra said walking for the exit.

Wendy gasped, "This is my stop too!" She was so happy to finally see Petun- I mean Petra, she wasn't mad at her brothers anymore. Well, not as much as before anyway. "Hang on, what are you doing at the carnival?"

"It also has a traveling circus. I'm going to apply for a job, then when they leave I'll leave too. I won't be here much longer." Petra said.

Right when they stepped off the bus, already they were greeted by loud horns, clowns with balloons, and jugglers. Welcoming, and advertising people to their carnival and circus.

--

**Yay! There's a circus and a carnival all in one! But oh, no. Is this really goodbye to Petra?**

Author's note: The circus Ravello, was not made by my. It is from Peter Pan in Scarlet. The first authorized sequel to Peter Pan and Wendy.


	10. EverSoMuchMoreSo

"No," Wendy murmured. "You can't go. I need your help to find John and Michael." Tears in her eyes, pleading to Petra. "Don't."

Petra only shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just making your life miserable. It's better if I just leave, and don't come back. Goodbye, Wendy." She started to walk away.

Wendy cried, "No." Why was she crying like this? She didn't love Petra, then why did it feel like her heart was being torn out, and she had taken it. Wendy was too confused to care about what she did next. She couldn't let Petra go, she couldn't her leave and never come back. She wanted to see her smiling face, her wavy sweet smelling hair, her beautiful eyes that held memories of all the fun filled summers in Neverland. She loved Peter, but he was now Petra. "No!" She ran after her. Stumbling through the crowd, searching with bleary eyes and frantic hands. Her legs pumping, searching. Taking her to every corner, looking for her.

She bumped into two children, but she didn't care. She didn't stop to ask if they were okay. She had to find Petra. It was consuming her like a disease.

"Wendy?" John whispered. He looked at Michael next to him. "That was Wendy."

"Who was she chasing? We're here." Michael asked.

John shrugged. "I don't know. Let's find out." They ran after Wendy through the crowd.

Wendy's eyes cleared and she saw Petra. "Don't go!" Her arms held out desperately in front of her, running into Petra's arms. "Don't leave me!"

"Wendy, what?" Petra asked, shocked.

"I don't want you to leave." Wendy whispered.

Petra sighed and returned Wendy's embrace. "You know, I can't stay here if you don't love me. It'll hurt too much." Wendy shook her head. "Do you want me in constant pain? Seeing you with someone else when it should be me. I can't stand that. I can hardly bring myself to think about the future without you." Tears starting to form in Petra's eyes. "I can't live without you with me. Don't make me. Please. I don't want to hurt anymore." She shook her head. "I can't pretend anymore. I want to grow up with you Wendy. If I have to grow up, I would grow up with you." Petra sobbed.

Wendy sobbed, "Petra if I said I loved you, would you stay with me? Would you grow up with me?"

Petra looked at Wendy, though her face was tear-streaked, her words were sincere. Petra choked out a laugh, "Wendy, I love you too."

They both smiled, and were about to kiss when --

"Wendy!" John and Michael screamed. "What are you two doing?"

Everyone near them turned to look at the two girls crying in each others arms, ready to kiss.

Petra and Wendy blushed. Wendy yelled, "So what? I love her!" Petra gasped, and everyone around them shrugged and went about their business. One girl lingered and winked at them, another one gave them a thumbs up. Wendy was shocked. Her friends were much more critical about the whole gay thing, and these people didn't care in the least. Some even encouraged her. Maybe being gay wasn't so bad after all.

Then, her thoughts returned to John and Michael. They were still staring at them with their eyes as wide as saucers and mouths hanging.

Wendy began to walk toward them, arms outstretched about to say some comforting words, when she heard a muffled scream behind her. She turned quickly and saw Petra kicking in the air, and a strange man with a cloth over her mouth picking her up, and taking her away into a tent. "Petra!" She called and ran after them.

John and Michael gasped and ran after Wendy, only to be grabbed by two other men.

Wendy ran into the circus tent and squinted, it was pitch black in there. She heard chuckling all around her, then a voice. "Welcome to my circus. I am Ravello!" Lights turned on all at once and blinded Wendy for a second. As her eyes adjusted she saw five lions circling her. She gulped.

Keeping one eye on two lions at a time, she searched for any sign of Petra, but she couldn't find her.

"Don't mind my pets. They won't hurt you so long as you don't panic. Though from the looks of it, you already are." Again a loud chuckling filled the tent.

"Where are you? Show your self!" Wendy demanded, attempting to keep her voice from trembling.

A man in a long red coat walked out from the shadows. "Hello, Wendy Darling."

"Who are you? I think I know you."

He nodded, his black curls full. "I am Captain James Hook! But I know who you really are."

"I am Wendy Darling." And for some strange reason, she couldn't remember how, but this man scared the life out of her.

"You aren't Wendy Darling. Well, you are, but not Peter's Wendy." He began to explain. "You are the great-great-grand daughter of Peter's Wendy. She died many years ago. You, look exactly like her, sound exactly like her, act almost like her, and you for some reason have her memories of Neverland."

Suddenly, memories of being tied to a mast, with his snarling face in front of hers asking where Peter Pan's secret hide away was. She screamed, "I was in Neverland!"

He shook his head. "No dear. You were never near it."

"Yes, I remember everything! John and Michael were there too!" She contradicted.

Again, he shook his head. "No. Why is it that only you are scared of the toaster screeching? Because you are the only one who ever knew how my hook sounds against metal." He scraped his hook against a metal board. The familiar screech that erupted from the toaster made her jump. "Why is it, that you are the only one who remembers?"

"Because those memories are precious to me!" Wendy sobbed, realizing the truth of his words.

"You were never in Neverland." Hook's menacing voice said again. Wendy sobbed and fell to her knees. "Yes, you know now. Peter doesn't really love you, he loves the memory of Wendy that lives on in you."

"What about the Lost Boys! I give them food every week! They came from Neverland!"

He shook his head again, "Those are cats. You let your imagination run away with you too much. It's time to face the hard reality. Today, the boy - I mean girl that you have grown to love so much is going to die. Along with all your so called, 'precious' memories of Neverland."

Hook waved his hands elegantly, "Now for my first and final act: PAN'S FINALE!"

One pirate brought out a huge tank connected to a crane. It was lowered into the tent, the sky peeking through the hole. Wendy gasped out a sob. There was the giant crocodile that had haunted Hook for so many years.

Out of the corner of Wendy's eye, she saw Hook gesturing to another pirate above the tank. He had Petra tied to a chain, and was slowly lowering her to her death. She stood up and wiped her eyes, she was going to save her.

"Wendy." Michael whimpered. She turned behind her to face John and Michael's frantic faces as they were held in front of the lions. She was wondering where they had went. (the lions.)

Hook snarled, "Don't do anything stupid, Wendy."

Her eyes dashed from her brothers to Petra, then back to her brothers, then back to Petra. She faced her brothers with a sad longing look, she couldn't let them die either.

John winked at her, and indicated with his eyes to save Petra. Wendy couldn't understand completely, but she ran toward the ladder leading up to the pirate lowering Petra.

"No!" Hook yelled. "Hurry up! Or else you'll be going in the tank too!"

The pirate looked down at Wendy, climbing up the ladder, and began to lower Petra more faster. There was a grunt from the other pirates as they fell to the floor, where they were torn apart by the lions. John and Michael high - fived each other and grinned.

"Wendy! I kicked him in his baby-maker!" Michael squealed, delighted with himself.

"I kicked his pride and joy!" John called. They both looked at each other and laughed.

Wendy couldn't help laughing herself, but quickly shook her head and climbed the ladder ever quicker.

John picked up an empty glass vial on the ground where one of the pirates dropped it when he fell. It read, "Ever-So-Much-More-So. Makes the user Ever-So-Much-More-So." What does this do? John wondered, trying to think and make sense of the more so riddle. He saw Wendy climbing up the ladder, and he saw Petra gliding down the chain, she was going to die. Wendy wasn't going to make it in time. Even though Wendy was going very fast. Ever-So-Much-More-So-Faster! John jumped down from the ledge and ran toward the ladder where Wendy was climbing. I hope it's not empty, he thought. "Wendy! I make you Ever-So-Much-More-So-Faster!" He yelled, opening the vial.

It wasn't empty, it was full, but when John opened it all the Ever-So-Much-More-So flew out and encircled Wendy in it. She breathed in the sweet smells, and suddenly felt her limbs climbing faster up the ladder. She was soon at the top of the ladder, and kicked the pirate off. Grabbing the chain holding Petra, she started pulling her back up. It was all over as quickly as it all started. And again, as usual Hook was gone.

Wendy and John unchained Petra, but she wasn't awake.

--

**Author's note: Ever-So-Much-More-So was thought up by my father. I actually have a bottle of some. **

**And the thought of Wendy being a reincarnate was made by kasmira36. She has helped me a lot through this story, thank you! (Eh, but don't worry it's not anywhere near finished. I think. . .)**


	11. Lost Boys

Wendy hovered over Petra, "Petra? Wake up, please?" Concern written all over her face.

John and Michael stood over Wendy's shoulder, not knowing what to do. They whispered different outcomes to each other, each one with a happy ending, but something in their minds kept tugging their thoughts to sad ones.

"Please, wake up. Somebody, please, help me!" Wendy yelled. "I'm going to help you. I'm going to get help." Wendy chanted as she wrapped her arms around Petra's delicate frame. She strained to pick her up, but once she had her in her arms she began to walk forward. "I'm getting help. Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right." Wendy murmured, saying those things mostly to comfort herself.

"Will she be all right?" Michael tugged at John's shirt. John shrugged, he didn't know what to do. No one knew what to do.

Wendy carried Petra out of the tent and into the packed crowd of the circus and carnival. "Someone, help me. Excuse me?" No one heard her small voice over the loud cries. Tears came to her eyes as Petra still didn't wake. Wendy began to wonder, what if her eyes never opened again? What if she never smiled again? What if she never got to hear her laugh again? What if she was never warm again? Tears quickly grew to sobs as Wendy, finally Petra's weight getting to her, fell to her knees. "Help." She whispered.

A shadow loomed over her, Wendy gasped and wrapped her arms protectively around Petra. She looked up. It was a young man, silhouetted by the sun behind him, she couldn't see him clearly. Then, he bent down, and she could see his face. He had a normal face, one you could easily forget, but there was something about him. Maybe it was his curly hair? But he reminded her of someone she knew in a far away memory that wasn't her own.

He held his hands out, "Let me help you." He began to wrap his arms around Petra, but Wendy shielded her from this stranger. He sighed. "I can help. I have a car, I can take you to a hospital."

Wendy shook her head. "No hospital."

"Back to your house?" He offered.

Again, Wendy shook her head. "They're watching."

"Who's watching? Where do you want me to take you?" He asked.

Wendy scrutinized his face, he seemed trust worthy, but you can't always judge a book by it's cover. "I'll give you directions." She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't work.

He held his hands out, "I'll carry her."

Wendy let the man hold her, but she kept a hold on Petra's hand. She followed him to his car across the street, and climbed into the back-seat where she thought it would be safest. He got in the driver side and started the car. The sound of the locks clicking made Wendy jump.

He noticed, "I'm not that kind of guy."

Wendy almost had to pinch herself to keep from snorting. All guys were that kind of guy, she thought to herself.

"So, where to?" He asked after driving for three blocks with no information.

"Keep going straight, then after two more blocks turn right." She began. "After that there should be a parking lot, go through it, then park in the second story of the parking structure."

He chuckled, "You sure do know your way around."

Wendy didn't respond. When they reached the parking structure, and the ignition was off the man turned to face Wendy. He began to reach toward the back-seat, and Wendy flinched.

Holding up his hands again, "I'm not going to do anything. The seat belt in the back is hard to open. I'll help you with it. Okay?"

He reached over and clicked and tugged, and after a few minutes it came loose. "How did it get like that?" Wendy asked when she was out of the car.

"Too many parties in the back-seat." He shrugged.

Wendy held her breath. He looked at her and laughed, "Just kidding. No, it was like that when I bought it. I never bothered to get it fixed, seeing as I never use the back." He sighed, "So, where now?" He picked up Petra again.

She started to walk toward the stairs, and began to climb up. "The rest of the stories were boarded up because of a fire." She explained. "You can only park up to the second floor. The third floor is too close, and the fourth is just a wreck, so I let them stay on the fifth and sixth floor. Those are the safest." Wendy turned to face the young man. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Dale." He said.

"Can I trust you, Dale?" Wendy asked, he nodded. "It's just, my brothers live here now."

Dale scoffed, "You're brothers?"

"Yes, they're Lost Boys I found. I gave them a home." Wendy reached the fifth floor of the parking structure to be greeted by a multitude of cats.

"Woah." Dale gasped. There were tabby cats, big ones, small ones, dark ones, light ones. Multicolored cats, striped cats, tortoiseshell, fluffy cats, short-hairs, wire-hairs. All different cats and cat types you could ever imagine were pouncing and bouncing. "These, are your brothers?"

Wendy glared at him, "Set her down there." She pointed to a small cot in the corner.

Dale set her gently down on it, then checked her pulse. "Oh." He gasped.

Petra yawned and stretched her arms. Her baby blue eyes opened, "Wendy? Is it morning?"

"What?" Wendy asked, concern disappearing.

Dale sniffed Petra's clothes. "Hmm. Chloroform."

"What's that? Some kind of flower?" Petra asked, stretching again. "I feel sleepy, Wendy lady."

Wendy patted Petra on the head, "Then go to sleep, dear. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Hey, I'm just going to explore the cat realm." Dale said. He stood up and left to wander around.

Wendy began to hum a little lullaby to help Petra fall asleep. "Hey, Wendy? What happened? I remember you screaming for me." Petra began to remember.

She only smiled, "It was all a dream. Go to sleep now, dear."

"I hope it was a dream." Petra snuggled closer to Wendy and sighed. "Will you kiss me goodnight?"

Wendy kissed her on the forehead. "Better?" She had another far away memory, it was just like when he was a child.

Petra shook her head, and suddenly became serious. "No, I mean a real kiss."

Wendy sniffed and leaned in, "Okay." Then kissed Petra lightly on the lips. "Go to sleep now, dear."

Petra sighed and closed her eyes, "I love you," she murmured.

"Me too." Wendy replied. After an hour past, and Wendy was sure Petra was sleeping deeply, she stood up and stretched. She began to wander around looking for Dale. She found him leaning against his car. "I want to thank you, for what you did." Wendy said.

"No problem. It was my pleasure." He added, "Do you mind if I take a cat home? I think one of them likes me, it followed me I swear." A small white headed kitten jumped around in the back seat of his car.

She smiled and laughed, "Sure, you can have him. Consider it a thank you for your help."

"Thanks. Are those all boys?" He looked up, and Wendy nodded. He thought her heard her say something about making sure they were all boys, but he overlooked it.

"What?"

Dale didn't realize he was staring at her, and before he could stop himself he asked, "Are you free Saturday night?"

Wendy flinched back.

"I know this is sudden, I'm not sure myself." He asked again. "Would you like to go out? There's this one dance thing, it's more like a hangout, but it's cool."

"Would this happen to be at your place?" Wendy asked.

He shook his head, "No. It's at the park."

Wendy thought about it, it was a crowded place. Why not? "Wait, how old are you?"

He stiffened, "Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters!" Wendy nearly screamed at him.

"I just turned twenty last week." He replied.

Wendy gaped at him. "You do realize you are asking a high school girl, out to a dance at the park?"

He merely nodded. Wendy sighed, "Fine, I'll go. But don't try anything funny! Or I'll get my cats to eat you!" She threatened. He smiled. "Now, give me a ride home."

"No problem." He held open the passenger door, but Wendy sat in the back-seat with the kitten instead.

When she got home, her mother was screaming and crying, and the police were at her house again. Wendy sighed, her brothers were home, they were all safe. She held her mother as she cried and sighed. She was secretly looking forward to this Saturday, but then she realized how this would affect Petra. "I just won't tell her," she decided.

--

**Yay! So many ideas and adventures running around in my head! It's not even near finished! lifeless shell**

**I've had another idea for a Peter Pan and Wendy story, and in that one Peter is still a guy! Only he's in a gang. . . Once I get more time, and probably finish one of the stories I'm working on, I'll upload it. lifeless shell Trying to keep all these updated as much as possible is hard with crappy internet.**


	12. Date With Dale

The school week passed in a blur. Wendy couldn't concentrate of any of her classes. She failed her last test and had to get it signed by her mother, but she didn't even listen to the lecture that followed. School seemed so normal after her hectic weekend. It was hard to believe it was only two days. Soon, it was Saturday and Wendy was elated.

"Wendy, you seem happy today." Her mother noted.

"Oh. Really?" Wendy shrugged, "I don't see why."

Her mother eyed her suspiciously, "Is there something you were planning to do?"

Wendy thought this was a good time to tell her. Well, part of it anyway. "A friend of mine from school asked me to go to this one dance at the park. I already told --" She hesitated, "I'd have to ask you, so can I?"

"Sure, you've been working hard. Have fun."

Wendy squealed, "Thank you, mom!" She ran off to her room to pick out something to wear. She looked through her dresser and closet, and under her bed for something that made her look mature. It wasn't until she was appraising herself in the mirror that she felt the butterflies in her stomach. They were flying everywhere inside of her, and more were coming. Wendy had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from punching herself. "Why am I suddenly nervous now?" Wendy heard the door bell ring. She didn't remember telling Dale to go to her house, but she ran to the door and opened it before her mother could.

"You left me!"

It was Petra. "What?" Wendy was disappointed.

Petra glared at her, "You said you'd be there when I woke up! You weren't there! Only a bunch of smelly cats!"

"They aren't just smelly cats! Those are the Lost Boys!" Wendy winced as she realized it wasn't real.

Dale came up the stairs and waved, "Wendy, good to see you again." He looked at Petra, "Oh, and our patient. How are you feeling?"

Petra stuck her tongue out at him and ran off.

"I'm sorry." Wendy closed the door and yelled to her mom, "I'm leaving now!" She opened the door and walked out. "My mom would freak if she saw you, so let's hurry."

Sure enough, as they reached the sixth floor landing Wendy heard her mother calling her name. She sighed and continued down the stairs with Dale. Again, she sat in the back-seat of his car. She still couldn't be sure if he was trustworthy or not. All the way to the park, he didn't say anything to her. Was he finally regretting his decision to ask her out?

"So, here we are." Dale announced as he held open the back door.

Wendy stepped out and looked around. It looked exactly the same as any other day. There was nothing different about it. "Um."

He laughed, "The party's over there. We have to walk the rest of the way."

"Oh." Wendy sighed.

He led her through the bushes, and past trees until they made it to a small clearing that hardly looked big enough for a party. As Wendy looked closer, she saw candles in a circle, and Petra was tied to a tall pole in the middle of it. "No!" Wendy tried to run to her, but something was holding her back. Not something, someone. "Dale, let me go!" She tried to wriggle free, but Dale was bigger than her and stronger, and he kept her locked against his body.

Wendy screamed, "Petra!" She stomped on Dale's foot, "What are you going to do to her!?"

"Set her free." Dale said. "I saw how you looked at her, and how you kissed her. You love her, don't you?"

Wendy bit her lip, "What of it?"

"She wasn't always a girl, was she?" Dale asked, but something told Wendy she didn't have to respond. "She used to be a fabled young boy named Peter Pan, right? King of Neverland, the boy who never grew up."

"How do you know so much?" Wendy demanded.

Dale sighed, "Do you remember, Curly? He was my great-grandfather, a Lost Boy. He went on and on about Peter Pan and his adventures in Neverland, so much that they locked him away. Before he died, he left a letter for me. Which is amazing because he never knew me, I was only one year old. It told me one day, Peter wouldn't be Peter anymore. He said I had to change her back to him." Dale explained, "You led me to her. It was Petra."

As soon as he said her name, the candles around her lit up. A strange incense filled the musty air. Four other young men came around, they all wore different masks and outfits. They circled Petra and the candles, chanting, constantly chanting the same phrase over and over again in a language that didn't make any sense to Wendy. One by one, the candles were blown out by a gust of wind, that wasn't there. Then, the trees started to move toward Petra, leaning their roots and stretching until they were almost touching. One of the branches did touch her, and one drop of blood fell to the earth. Wendy watched with wide eyes as the blood drop fell.

It landed noiselessly in the earth, suddenly Dale had his arms around her and was shielding her. There was an explosion behind them, and Wendy screamed.

"Wow. Are you okay?" Dale asked Wendy.

Wendy nodded and sat up. The other young men in their weird costumes were all running back and taking off their masks. One reminded her of Slightly, the other one looked like Nibs, and two of them looked exactly alike, the Twins. All traces of the candles were gone, eaten by the earth. The trees were all bent forward, twisted like a child was playing with them. Wendy nearly broke out into hysterical sobs, Petra was gone, and there was no Peter.

--

**Yeah. I don't know what to say. It's pretty exciting. Is Petra really gone? What were Dale's real intentions? Those are just a few questions running through my mind. Anywho, tell me if you like it or if it's crap! I'll update as soon as possible. A-SAP!!**


	13. Jealousy

_One week later..._

Wendy sat on her bed looking out the open window, there was no wind today. Nothing to ruffle her emotions and send some note flying through that little gateway, telling her that Peter is here and fine. No note like that even came. She hadn't been eating very well lately, her friends were constantly worried she might faint. But she couldn't even sleep well either. Wendy was plagued by a consistently of dreadful nightmares. Petra was being ripped limp from limp by that piercing bright light in the forest by the park. Disappearing in the explosion, and all that was left was a piece of her clothes. Wendy held that little pink parcel in her hands, it laid there limp. So empty and said now that the owner of it was gone.

A sharp and loud tapping on her left, caused Wendy to stare blankly at her door. It creaked open, and her mother walked in, arms crossed. "Stop your brooding, Wendy. Come and get ready for school."

School, the one thing she ever participated in. Even still, all she did was stare at the teacher's moving mouth. She never heard a thing they said, it was all jumbled together forming echoes in her brain.

"Wendy?" Lizzy poked Wendy in the side. "Are you okay?"

Wendy looked at her and tried to smile. "I'm fine."

"You don't look so hot." Lizzy grimaced. "What happened?"

Wendy sighed and started doodling on her desk, "Nothing." She murmured. "Absolutely nothing." In a way, Wendy was right about nothing happening. Dale had said that after the ritual was complete that Peter would fly into the sky and crow. Well, maybe not exactly that, but Peter wasn't even in the clearing. The ritual did _nothing_.

Lizzy raised her eye brows, "Well, hello. Wendy, major hottie at twelve o'clock."

Wendy rolled her eyes and looked up at the front of the classroom. He was a major hottie, Wendy began to blush. "I know him." She whispered. Her eyes traced the familiar pattern of his face, the bright sky blue eyes, the messy russet brown hair, and the mischievous grin. "Peter."

"You knew him, and you never told me! We could have gone on double dates, and stuff!" Lizzy moaned.

Wendy only stared up at Peter, the ritual did do something only it took a week to do it. She smiled at him when he looked at her. He winked and held up his pointer finger to his lips and pursed his lips. He then put his hands behind his back and started to whistle, rocking back and forth on his heels. The same grin plastered on his face as he lifted one of his arms behind the teacher, Mrs. Cooper. Two fingers appeared over her head, bunny ears. Peter wriggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Everyone in the class started laughing. Mrs. Cooper spun around to see Peter with an innocent smile, he had his hands behind his back again. He eyed him suspiciously before introducing him, "This is Peter Adam Collins. He just moved here from New Jersey." She led him to the seat in front of Wendy. "This will be your seat from now on."

Peter grinned at Wendy before sitting down. Mrs. Cooper walked back to the front of the room, just as the bell finished ringing she immediately began her lecture. Wendy wasn't paying any attention, she was busy staring at Peter. She was sure if she looked away he would be gone, but even when the bell rang and everyone got up from their seats he still sat. He turned around and faced Wendy, "Hi."

Wendy laughed, then slapped his shoulder, "What took you so long?"

He grabbed Wendy's book from her desk and wrapped them under his arm. "I was detained. I _did _actually wake up in New Jersey."

Wendy rolled her eyes, "So you had to travel all the way from the United States, back to London?"

He nodded, "Yes." He grinned, "This school is easy."

"What? I thought you've never been to school before." Wendy was shocked.

"I haven't, but Wendy used to teach us how to read and write a little." Peter explained.

Wendy pursed her lips and looked away. "Oh."

He grinned again at her reaction, "But I wasn't talking about that kind of easy. I meant, that they give you want you want. I asked them to have the same schedule as Wendy Darling because I had met her before." He cleared his throat and deepened his voice to imitate the principal, "'Well, we'll see what we can do.' And of course, I get it." Peter laughed, "Happy to see me?"

Wendy laughed too, "Never, you're annoying."

"Oh, now you're hurting my feelings." Peter faked a frown.

Wendy grabbed his arm and pulled him to their next class, "We're going to be late if you don't hurry."

Peter scoffed, "I'm never late. Everyone else is just too early."

Wendy laughed, "I'm sure."

Before Wendy could enter the classroom, Peter pulled her back. She laughed, but stopped when she saw his expression. It was very serious, so different from the happy demeanor he had only just a second ago.

"Wendy," He began, "Do you love me?"

Wendy forced a smile, "Of course I do." She felt something was wrong.

He grinned slightly, "Okay." He shook his head and smiled, "We're going to be late."

The rest of the day flew by, Peter had made funny faces all throughout their classes, and Wendy had gotten scolded for laughing in the middle of the lecture.

Lizzy ran up to Wendy after school and smiled at Peter, "No introductions?" She pouted.

Peter overdid it. He took her hand and kissed it, "I'm Peter, pleasure to meet you." Lizzy practically melted to the floor. Wendy glared and grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him away. She crossed the street and stalked toward her house. Peter was being dragged behind her, "Hey, you can let go now."

She stopped walking and turned to glare at him, "Why did you do that?"

Peter laughed, "Your face is like a tomato!"

Reflexively, a hand flew to Wendy's face, she snorted. "Do you like her?"

Peter's eyebrow lifted momentarily, "Jealous much?"

Wendy laughed nervously, "Never! Just, why?"

Peter hugged Wendy, "It was funny to see her reaction. It didn't mean anything. You know I'll always love you."

"Yeah, sure. But I'm not _your_ Wendy. I'm just a different Wendy, who just happens to have the same name." Wendy pouted.

Peter held her face in his hands, "There's a difference between you two. I can't put my finger on it, but there's a difference. I love that difference, and I love _you_. Not a memory. Okay?" Wendy nodded. "Good, now take me home!"

"What?"

"I don't have a house. Do you expect me to sleep on the street?" Peter ran forward, "I'll race you back to your house!" He took off.

Wendy spluttered, "Wh-What? Wait!" She chased after him.

--

**Yay! I would just like to take another moment of you guy's time to thank you all for reading! It's still going, this isn't a goodbye! Not yet at least. I shall update in a day or two! Oh, but Petra is a boy again!! Yay! Now it won't be weird when Wendy and him kiss. LOL**


	14. Sandwich

Peter lounged on Wendy's couch as she made him a sandwich. She threw it on the table in front of him and grumbled, "Here."

"Wendy, I thought you were happy to see me." Peter gasped as he picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"Yeah, but my mom's going to freak when she sees you! I've never brought a guy home before!" Wendy exasperated, "And to think that you need to spend the night too!"

Peter laughed and walked over to her, "You can take me to the smelly cats again."

Wendy shook her head, "It takes a long time to walk there and back. My mom will call the cops, again!"

Peter hugged her, "Don't worry!"

"Why are you so calm?"

"Because, I can be." He smirked and took another bite out of the sandwich. "I can't wait to see your mother's expression."

"What expression?" Wendy asked, suddenly very wary.

The front door opened and in walked Ms. Darling. "Oh! Who is this, dear?"

Wendy was about to say, "Oh, he's just a friend." But Peter cut her off and said, "I'm her boy friend."

Wendy's mouth dropped, and her mother smiled, "Oh, really. Wendy we need to have a talk." She motioned for her to come to the kitchen. Wendy rolled her eyes and glared at Peter.

"Honey, I know you're getting older, and I'm sure you starting to get certain urges to do _things_." She began.

Wendy made a sickening sound in her throat, "Are you giving me a _sex talk_?"

"Dear, I know you probably don't want to be talking about it, but it's something we need to do. I've been putting it off long enough, I can see that now."

"Mom!" Wendy held up her hands for her to stop, "I'm not doing anything! He's just a friend!"

Her mother smiled and patted her on the head, "How cute. That's how it always starts."

Wendy made the weird noise in her throat again, before taking a deep breath. She sighed, "Mom, he needs to sleep over."

"I knew it!" She screamed. "How long has this been going on!? When were you planning on telling me? The second you were going to do _it_?!" Wendy's mother freaked, and Peter was laughing in the living room. Wendy growled, he was enjoying this.

"It's not like that, mom. See, he doesn't have a house." As soon as Wendy said that, Peter came up behind Wendy with a mournful look on his face.

"It's true. Unfortunately, a few days ago my parents got sick and died. My crazy sister burned the house down in her grief, so I have no where else to do. Oh, and my sister died in the fire. I'm the only one to be left alive. Wendy, saw me on the streets and offered to take me home." Peter choked back fake sobs. "She saved me."

Wendy rolled her eyes. She could not believe her mom was believing him. "Oh, dear. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" She faced Peter, "Come with me dear, we'll get you some new clothes and you can take a shower."

Wendy groaned and collapsed on the floor. This was going to be a long weekend, she could feel it.

--

**Yes, I know this is a very short chapter. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be much longer. I just had to write something in a hurry, 'cause I'm going somewhere today, and I wanted there to be something updated. So, here is this short chapter.**


	15. Breakfast Gone Bad

"Wendy?" Peter called her name repeatedly.

Her eyes fluttered open and after a few seconds of waiting for her mind to wake up, she screamed. "Peter! What are you doing!?"

He looked down, "What? I'm waking you up." He smirked, "Mother says it's time for breakfast."

"Peter! Look at the situation!" Wendy screamed.

"I don't get it." Peter smiled, he was lying on top of Wendy as she lay in her bed. "There's a blanket between us, how could I do something?"

Wendy kicked him between the legs and screamed, "Get off of me!"

Peter's face crumbled and he fell off the bed, clutching his groin. "Why?"

Wendy kicked him in the stomach, "You nearly raped me!"

He coughed, "I think you're over reacting."

Wendy merely scoffed. She walked over him, and stalked into the kitchen. She groaned as she sat at the counter and hastily ate her cereal.

Her mother came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek, "Where's Peter?"

"Recovering." Wendy grumbled.

Peter walked slowly into the kitchen and took a seat next to Wendy. Amazingly, he smiled at her. Wendy rolled her eyes and continued to eat her cereal. Wendy noticed that her mother didn't place a bowl of cereal in front of Peter, she placed a plate with eggs, toast, and bacon. She even handed him a glass of orange juice.

"Mom?" Wendy stared at his food.

She patted Wendy on the head, and whispered in her ear, "Be nice."

Peter looked cocky as he took a bite out of his bacon and eggs. "Could I? I don't mean to trouble you anymore than necessary, but could I have a little bit of jam?" Peter asked mournfully.

"Oh, of course dear." Wendy's mother placed a jar of strawberry jam in front of him, "Take as much as you need."

Peter raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Thank you."

Wendy mumbled incoherent phrases and she took her empty cereal bowl to the sink. "Where's John and Michael?"

"Visiting your father." Wendy's mother mumbled.

Wendy glanced at the calendar by the fridge and nodded, "Oh. That time again."

Peter looked between the two of them, then shrugged and finished off his toast and eggs, and washed it down with the cool orange juice. He sighed, "Thank you, so much. That was by far, the best breakfast I have had in days."

"You're very welcome dear." Ms. Darling took his plate. "He's so well mannered."

Peter stood up and went to the living room, he sat on the couch and motioned for Wendy to follow. She sighed and sat next to him. "What?"

He stuck out his lower lip, "You're mad at me. Why?"

"You lied to my mother, you nearly raped me this morning, you had a better breakfast than me, you're acting polite! It's just not right!" Wendy hastily whispered.

"Is it wrong to be polite? And if you wanted some bacon, I would have given you some." Peter pouted. "I just don't see why you're blaming me for all this. I don't have any parents. It wasn't really lying, just stretching the truth. Besides, my parents are dead." He looked hopefully at Wendy and sighed, "How about I make it up to you? Let me take you out, today. It's not too late, is it?" Peter looked at her pleadingly.

She sighed, "Fine. I will allow you to take me out, but you have to behave."

"I should be saying that to you." He replied, and grinned.

Wendy got up and announced, "Mom, Peter's going to take me out today."

"Well, behave dear."

Wendy and Peter walked out and she sighed, "Why does everyone tell _me_ to behave?"

Peter laughed, "Because you have a temper."

Wendy was about to slap him up side the head, but she shook her head. It would only give him the satisfaction of her giving in. Instead she groaned, "You're terrible."

They walked out of the apartment complex and Wendy sighed, "So, you might as well tell me where you are taking me."

Peter grabbed her hand and grinned a mischievous grin. "How do you feel about Neverland?"

Wendy rolled her eyes and groaned, "No."

"Fine." He crossed his arms. "There is always a Plan B. How about we go horse back riding?"

"Oh." Wendy smiled, "That actually sounds nice."

Peter grinned at her, "You thought it was going to be something else." She scoffed, Peter smiled, "Ready?" He held out his hand, with Wendy's hand intertwined in it. "Let's go."

--

**So, this chapter is longer. Yay! Not my longest, but it is longish. LOL. Review and enjoy, thanks. Can't wait for the date! I'll have to update soon!**


	16. Time is Making Him Grow Old

"Um, Peter?" Wendy asked nervously eyeing the big brown horse in front of her. "Do you actually know how to ride a horse?"

Peter laughed, "Of course I do! The Indians taught me a bit." He went up to the fat old man.

Wendy held out her hand and touched the horse, she squealed when it didn't eat her. Gently, she stroked the horse's mane and it's forehead. She looked back at Peter and smiled, but Peter wasn't smiling back. His expression was anxious.

"Please! You have to let us ride!" Peter begged the man.

He replied in a broken voice, "Sorry, bu' I's can't letch ya'll go fer a rude fer free. Ya'lls er gonna haveta pay wif sumthin'."

Peter held out his arm and pointed to Wendy while her back was turned. "Do you see that girl?" The old man nodded. "Yeah? Well I asked her out, and she wanted to go horse back riding. What am I going to tell her now?" He crossed his arms.

The old man scratched his balding head and shifted his feet. "Well, I guess yer gonna haveta tell hers, she's ain't gonna go ridin' no horse, taday." He spat out something black and sighed. "Either or ya gonna haveta pay wif sumthin.'"

Peter groaned and saw Wendy smiling over at him again. He sighed and smiled back.

"There," Wendy whispered to the horse, "When everything is settled, I'm going to ride you." She stroked the brown horse's mane again. It nickered and Wendy gasped, then laughed at her stupidity.

Out of the corner of Wendy's eye, she saw someone going out of the stables leading a black horse behind him. He had curly hair and slate blue eyes, Wendy gasped and called out, "Dale!"

He looked up and waved, he tied the horse to a post near water and walked over to Wendy. He dipped his hat and smiled, "Well, if it isn't my friend, Wendy. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Peter is taking me horse back riding today." Wendy smiled, "Thank you for helping him."

Dale looked over Wendy's shoulder and saw Peter screaming at the old man, he laughed. "You're welcome. I got to do something, I'll be right back." He walked over to the old man and whispered in his ear.

The old man smiled and eyed Peter up and down, then looked over at Wendy. He held out his hand to Peter and smiled, "Yers are ridin' taday."

Peter chuckled, "Thank you." He walked back over to Wendy and grinned, "See, we're going horse back riding."

Wendy giggled and patted the brown horse on the forehead, "I want to ride this one."

Dale walked over and put a saddle and reins on the brown horse. "This one's name is Clover." He pointed to a brand the shape of a four-leaf clover. "See, when we were branding her she bucked so we accidentally branded her twice in the same spot." He pointed to the saddle, it had a marking on it that looked like a whale. "Now, her marking isn't a whale it's a clover."

Wendy clapped her hands together, "That's a great story! Dale, you never told me you worked at a ranch."

Dale chuckled and tightened the reins, "My grandfather owns this place. I help out on the weekends." He held his arms out, "Let me help you up." Wendy grabbed his arms, and he picked her up and helper her onto the saddle. "Now, I'm going to give you a little hint for riding horses: pull on the reins hard to stop, let the reins hang loose while you're running, and always mount or de-mount from the left side." He explained, "Turning is easy, just pull the reins in the direction you want to go, and lead with your knees."

Wendy chuckled nervously, "I got it."

Dale offered to help Peter get on, but Peter refused. He grabbed the reins and looped them, then climbed up onto the saddle. "Nice." Dale complimented. Peter sniffed his nose.

"Ready to go, Wendy?" Peter asked.

Wendy jumped in the saddle and said, "Go!" But Clover didn't move. She leaned over and asked Dale, "How does it start?"

He laughed and slapped Clover on the behind, she began to trot away with Wendy screaming on top. Peter kicked his horse 'into gear,' and trotted after her.

Wendy gasped, "Does it always hurt your butt when you ride a horse?"

Peter chuckled and grinned "Yes." He pointed to a sign in front of them, "Let's go right."

"Peter! That way has a river!" Wendy gasped.

"So?"

"How do we cross it? There's no bridge!"

Peter threw his head back and laughed, "Watch me." He kicked with his heels and the horse trotted again, he lead it to the river and the horse walked right into the cool rushing river. Wendy followed him with her eyes and took a deep breath. She kicked the horse with her heels, but she didn't move. She tried again, and she still didn't move. Wendy sighed and leaned over and slapped Clover on the behind, she began to trot. She trotted through the river, splashing with every step. Water droplets flew in the air and landed on Wendy's legs. She laughed.

"That was fun, Peter!" Wendy giggled.

He smiled at her, "I'm glad you like it, now then slap her hard and keep your legs up, 'cause we're going to run." He grinned mischievously.

He kicked his horse again and it roared into life as it took off running. Wendy gasped and slapped Clover harder on the behind and she too took of running. Wendy groaned, her butt was killing her. She sat up in the saddle and sighed in relief, she rocked back and forth with the horse and caught up with Peter.

She looked at Peter on the black horse and laughed. "This reminds me of the Behind-the Scenes of a movie I saw."

"What?"

"The actor had to ride a fake horse, but it couldn't move so he had to move." She laughed, "The director told him to pretend he was making love!" Wendy burst out laughing. "You look like that!"

Peter blushed and murmured under his breath, "If I do it, it'll be with you."

Wendy didn't hear him over her squeals of joy as the horse ran faster past all the greenery. After an hour of running, the horses tired and headed back to the stables. Then, Wendy only had to sit tight and the horse did all the rest. Dale was at the gate to greet them, he helped Wendy down from the saddle and Peter jumped off his horse.

The old man came up to Peter and patted him on the back, "Hows da ridin'? Did ja git a good mount?"

Peter grinned, "Yes, I did."

Wendy came up to the old man and shook his hand, "Thank you for letting us ride."

The old man bowed his hat and grinned a toothless grin, "No problem, fer a Pan."

Wendy didn't understand him, so she only nodded and smiled. Dale took her by the arm and asked, "Want to help me put the horses away?"

Wendy was about to nod and say yes, but Peter took her hand and said, "We should be leaving now."

"Oh, bye, Dale!" Wendy called over her shoulder.

As Wendy was walking she suddenly realized her legs couldn't stay together. They were bent out, and it still felt like she was on the horse, and not to mention the sore spot between her thighs from the horse's saddle. Peter laughed at her awkward walking, and she glared at him.

Suddenly, Peter blushed, "I know how to fix it, but I don't know if you'll let me."

"Do what?" Wendy asked, trying to force her legs together with her hands.

He took her hand and led her to the parking complex with all her Lost Boys. He led her up the stairs and to the cot in the corner. "Sit down." Peter said.

Wendy sat down -- her legs unable to close -- and sighed. "What are you going to do?"

Peter blushed, "I'm going to give you a massage." A small brown kitten rubbed against Peter's foot.

Wendy's eyes widened, "Peter the sore is between my legs, and on my butt. You are not getting a feel."

Peter scoffed and waved his hands through the air, "I saw you naked, remember."

Wendy sighed, "Let me guess, you want me to take off my jeans too?"

"That would be helpful." Peter said, his face redder than a cherry.

"You better not try anything, or I'll send you back to Neverland." Wendy glared at him, he nodded. She sighed and unbuttoned her jeans, her heard began to race in her chest as she slipped out of them. Wendy pulled her shirt lower, to cover her panties as she laid face down on the cot. She grimaced at the smell of it, slightly forgetting the reason why her legs felt so cold and bare, until she felt a pair of big warm hands working their way up her thighs.

Peter's hands worked slowly, trailing along the back of her knees and winding up slowly applying pressure at all the sore spots. Chafing her cool thighs, and kneading her sores away. A moan escaped Wendy's lips as she felt them melt away under his warm hands.

"That feel so good," Wendy sighed.

Peter didn't respond, his face was mirroring the color of the setting sun. His hands moving slow and strong, smooth against her skin, but his body was trembling. His knee against the cot threatened to loose it's cool and shake the cot, but he stifled it. Instead, he lifted his left leg and placed it on the cot for better leverage. His right leg soon followed as he stood on his knees, working on Wendy's thighs. He felt the muscles loosening under his hands, and sweat form on his upper lip as his mind reeled different pictures through. Different scenarios of how Wendy would react when his hands trailed to remove the rest of her clothes. Peter fought the urge to turn her over and kiss her, he held back his waist, wanting so much to give in and just ...

Wendy moaned again, and Peter broke. That one foreign sound from her lips broke his hold. His hands trembled, his body was shaking violently, holding his urge behind. He was fighting to regain control, but already his hands were moving toward her under wear. His fingers slid underneath the fabric and tried to slip it off.

Wendy's breathing hitched, and she turned her face around to see Peter's expression. He was a nervous wreck, sweat was pouring down him like a waterfall, his breathing was uneven, and somewhere under his pants -- Wendy knew -- there was a fire burning wanted to be put out.

"No." Wendy sat up and Peter jumped off the bed, his legs took him down the stairs. He was nearly running. Wendy sighed and grabbed her jeans, stuffing her legs through them, she ran after him.

Peter was in the corner of the first level, rocking back and forth, holding himself together.

Wendy sighed and walked over to him, "Peter? Are you okay?"

Peter flinched when she touched his shoulder, "I don't know. Something came over me.. I'm sorry Wendy."

She sighed and knelt down beside him, "Those are natural urges. You get them when you're older."

"So, I'm growing up." Peter concluded.

Wendy nodded, then smiled. "Let's go home."

Peter looked up at her and said, "I can't stand."

"What?" Wendy asked, then gasped. "Oh. Right, well we can wait a little bit."

--

**I'm so proud of myself, this is the longest chapter for this story I have written! It's 2,011 words!! Yeah, this chapter I like. It's funny and romantic. Peter's growing older, he's getting those 'urges' if you know what I mean... ;)**


	17. Sadness and Sorrow Fills the Heart

After a while of waiting, Peter stood up again and stretched his legs. He held his head down, and refused to look up at Wendy.

When they returned to the apartment complex the police were at their room again. Wendy sighed, "Mother we're fine."

Wendy was very surprised to find that her mother wasn't there. One of the police officers looked at her. His expression was so confusing to Wendy. It wasn't an expression of duty, and it wasn't stern. It was sad. Wendy looked around the living room her brothers were sitting on the couch crying. They were being comforted by a woman officer. The scene confused Wendy even more.

"What?" Wendy looked at the first officer.

He sighed, "Wendy Darling, you're mother is gone. She was in a car accident in the early afternoon. Both cars were destroyed, as were the drivers." He explained.

Now, everything made sense. The reason why the officers couldn't bear to look at them, the reason why her brothers were crying all alone, was because her mother was dead. Wendy felt a hand hold grab her own, and she asked. "Peter? What?"

Peter grabbed her shoulder and brought her close. He hugged her, and she grabbed at his clothes as she sobbed in his chest. "Peter?" She kept repeating his name, over and over again.

He gently stroked her hair as the police officers grabbed a few of their clothes and place them in bags. The officers led the rest of the Darling family out of the apartment to their squad car in the parking lot. Peter sat with Wendy in the back seat of the man police officer, and John and Michael were with the lady officer.

Wendy was distraught, sobbing intensely. Unaware of everything around her, she was lost to the world. Her mother was gone, her mother was gone. She was dead, she had died. She wasn't coming back, she would never see her again.

--

Wendy was led carefully and slowly toward the gated orphanage. Peter stood by her side, holding her hand in comfort. John and Michael were being led just as slowly. All of them were crying for their lost mother, except for Peter. He had never really had a mother, and he never really knew Mary Darling. To lose her wouldn't be as bad as to lose Wendy, he thought.

"We have four children for you today." A loud gruff voice sounded from behind Wendy.

"What a shame. What happened?" A high toned woman's voice asked, shocked.

"Mother died in an accident; they'll have to stay until their father claims them."

After a few hours of crying, Wendy felt a sensation over her she never felt before. She felt like she was flying, but being held down. She wasn't aware of anything, but she heard the man say the word, 'claim.' As if they were dogs and not humans. Wendy scoffed in between sobs.

"Claim us?" Wendy spoke.

The man and woman gasped upon hearing her speak.

Wendy tried to look up at them, but she couldn't see past all her tears. "Why do you say it like that?" Wendy cried, "We're humans, not things. He'll come for us, because he loves us."

"We didn't mean it to sound like that." The man ensured. "We only meant until he comes for you, to make sure you belong to him."

"So now we're objects!" Wendy shrieked.

Peter clenched Wendy's hand comfortingly, "Wendy, calm please."

Wendy took a deep breath and sobbed, "Peter."

He opened his arms and held her. "It's going to be all right. I promise you."

Wendy heard the woman and man whispering to each other, then the woman spoke. "All right I'll take you all to your rooms." She led them down a long corridor, there were pictures on the walls, but no one could see them through their tears. John trailed his fingers along the wood paneling to make sure it was all real.

"We aren't going to live here?" Michael whispered to John.

John merely nodded his head, then added, "But only for a little while."

"This is where you all separate. Boys are on the left, girls are on the right." She headed for Wendy, "Ladies first."

Wendy screamed, "No!" She clutched Peter tightly and shut her eyes as hard as they could go. She began to see moving shapes and colors through her eyelids.

She felt hands grab her arms, and tried to pull her back. She shook her head and screamed louder. "Leave me!"

The hands stopped grabbing at her and she heard a sigh. "Fine, sleep in the hallway." The woman went toward John and Michael and led them into the door on the left. After a few minutes she came out and sighed again. She walked past Peter and Wendy, but after a while brought back blankets and pillows. "When you feel like it, you know where to go." Then, she left.

Wendy stayed cradled in Peter's arms all night. He had wrapped the blanket around them, and he sat on one of the pillows. Wendy continued to cry in his arms, and he stroked her hair and comforted her to the best of his lack of ability.

"Wendy? Are you asleep?" Peter whispered in her ear after she stopped crying.

"No." Her voice was hoarse from disuse.

"Remember my promise to you? That everything will be all right?" Peter asked.

Wendy nodded, "Yes. You're not going to take it back are you?"

"No, I'm adding something." Peter said, "I promise to you that I love you."

Wendy shifted in his arms to look at his face. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because I love you." Peter replied confused. "And I figured you needed to hear that right now."

Wendy sighed and cuddled in his chest. "I know you love me."

"That's not all."

Wendy looked up at Peter again, and was surprised by his serious expression. He leaned forward quickly and kissed her softly on the lips.

Peter gazed at Wendy, his eyes smoldering with his sincerity as he spoke. "I will never let you go."

--

**THE END...maybe..I'm thinking about it. This is a good possible ending, isn't it. Sad, but lovely.**

**Eh, sorry it took so long!! My computer was being crappy again, so I had to upload everything onto my mom's computer, but then this chapter had gotten deleted or misplaced somehow, and I couldn't find it again. So, relying on my imperfect memory I had to try to rewrite it. Enjoy this fluff, and review me please!! .**


End file.
